toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 14
is the fourteenth episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on April 13, 2018. The episode was written by Kurasumi Sunayama, with storyboards and direction by Youhei Fukui and animation direction by Kazuyuki Ikai, Nobuhiro Okazaki, Masumi Hattori, Junichi Hashimoto, Ryu Hyo-sang, Han Min-gi and Yasunori Yamaguchi. Mai, who returned to her home in Minoseki, gets the shock of her life when her father urges her to retire from the Special Ritual Riot Squad. Meanwhile, at the location of an ongoing battle between a Toji unit and a ferocious Aradama, a mysterious hooded Toji appears. Synopsis Amidst severe criticism against Toji and more dangerous operations against Aradama, President Ema Hashima discussed with Mai Yanase about the increasing number of transferees out of Minoseki Academy while processing Mai's temporary absence from school to work for the Special Sword Administration Bureau. After receiving a call from her father, Mai decided to stay at home during one of her parents' rare home visits. In a private talk with her parents, Mai received a request from her father to leave Minoseki Academy. Mai was shocked that they changed their mind about giving her the freedom to decide on her own until she graduates from high school, but her father showed concern over the increased risks that Toji were being exposed to nowadays. But after seeing his daughter's conviction, he decided to give Mai some more time to think things through. The following morning after a hooded Toji singlehandedly slew a massive Aradama in an extermination operation in Aichi prefecture, Mai spent a normal morning with her sisters Miu and Shiori until her father took him for official business at the headquarters of the Special Rare Metals Utilization Research Institute (formerly the Special Rare Metals Research and Development Organization), a private research organization that aims to find other uses for tamahagane aside from Okatana. Inside, Mai's father explained to Mai as scientists were attempting to draw power from the netherworld using tamahagane as an intermediary. Then, she met Ellen's parents Kimitake Kohagura and Jacqueline Anne Kohagura, as well as Richard Friedman, the institute's honorary adviser. Soon, after some introductions with the Kohaguras, Mai watched with concern as another experiment involving the reaction between noro and tamahagane began. She protested about the usage of noro, which was proven to have a consciousness, in scientific experiments, but Friedman saw it as an opportunity to find out whether noro, like other sentient lifeforms, can feel loneliness, an inquiry that cannot be answered by simply enshrining noro. Friedman was hopeful that through "Nemo", a noro sample used in the experiment, they would find answers about the relationship between noro and tamahagane. After doing several missions, Ellen, wearing a pink dress given by her father for her 16th birthday, met Mai and talked about recent events involving thefts involving noro. She also took the opportunity to thank Mai's father to funding the institute and giving her parents a job. Ellen then speculated that Mai's father did not help the institute for profit; instead, he was finding a way to free Toji from their duties of slaying Aradama and thus, keep her Toji daughter safe from harm. Hearing this side of her father's story, however, left Mai in disbelief. Footage of the extermination operation in Aichi prefecture was shown by Sana Maniwa to Kanami Etou, Hiyori Juujou and Sayaka Itomi inside the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, and Kanami immediately recognized Maki Shidou's swordsmanship in the hooded figure's fighting style. Although alarmed by this development, Director Maniwa warned the girls not to say anything about the contents of the footage, for it could further tarnish the reputation of the Bureau to the public. That night, a hooded figure stole noro from within the Special Rare Metals Utilization Research Institute, and Mai and Ellen were compelled to confront the culprit. Despite their efforts, the enemy Toji was able to make an escape, and they returned to their parents empty-handed. But Friedman assured Mai and Ellen that their safety is more important than Nemo. As Ellen apologized for having to ruin the dress in the fight against the hostile Toji, Mai's father took the chance to apologize for his harsh words against his daughter. In response, Mai embraced her father to repay him for what he had done for her thus far. At the Yanase Residence, Mai's father revealed to his wife that he had reconsidered his decision to transfer Mai out of Minoseki Academy, and the next day, the two would join Mai and her two sisters for breakfast in a rare opportunity. Meanwhile, at Ayanokouji Martial Arts School, Yukina Takatsu and Yomi Satsuki welcomed the "hostile Toji" that attacked the Special Rare Metals Utilization Research Institute. Episode Gallery Characters * Mai Yanase * Ema Hashima * Maki Shidou * Shibata * Richard Friedman * Ellen Kohagura * Sana Maniwa * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Sayaka Itomi * Yukina Takatsu * Yomi Satsuki New Characters * Miu Yanase (柳瀬美結) - CV: Shino Shimoji * Shiori Yanase (柳瀬詩織) - CV: Yuuko Ono * Takanori Yanase (柳瀬孝則) - CV: Yasunori Masutani * Touko Yanase (柳瀬柊子) - CV: Naomi Shindou * Sakuma * Kimitake Kohagura (古波蔵公威) - CV: Mitsuru Ogata * Jacqueline Anne Kohagura (ジャクリーン) - CV: Ryoka Yuzuki * "Hime" Trivia * Richard Friedman named the noro sample "Nemo" after the young clownfish that was "forcibly separated by the hand of man" in the Disney animated film Finding Nemo. Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第14話「家族の場景」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version TVアニメ『刀使ノ巫女』未放送予告動画とじよこ！第14話「家族の場景」(うらVer.)|"Ura" version Category:Episodes